Tatoo
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto rentrait de mission avec l'équipe sept, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu quand il entra dans un bar buvant plus que de raison pour finir dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu. Surtout quand l'inconnu nommé Itachi Uchiwa était dans le même état que celui du blond.
1. Chapter 1

_**TATOO**_

Chapitre 1

Paraing : Itachi x Naruto

Correctrice : Ma beta lectrice est absente pour le moment donc **FICTION NON CORRIGE VOUS ETES PREVENUS**

Note d'auteur : C'est lors d'un rp avec Tsunade que cette fic fut écrite.

Konoha, ce village prospère qui avait vu naître et grandir un bon nombre de ninja, certains tout en bas de l'échelle, tandis que d'autre étaient les plus grands de ce monde ou en passe de le devenir. Comme ce blondinet aux yeux bleus, Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin de naissance abritant en son sein le démon renard à neuf queues que le feu yondaime Hokage avait scellé en lui.  
Maintenant âgé de seize ans, il était de retour au village avec l'ermite des crapauds pour revenir à son village. Et c'était sans compter s'arrêter à toutes les maisons de passe pour satisfaire le vieux pervers qui lui servait de maître. Mais l'histoire ne parle pas de lui.  
Voilà trois ans que le jinchuriki du village de Konoha fut parti en entrainement, il était devenu plus mature, plus grand et plus beau que jamais. Enfin, pour la maturité, ce n'était pas toujours ça, il continuait à être le plus grand farceur aux magouilles parfois douteuses et toujours en douce. Naruto savait se montrer roublard, mais c'était la caractéristique propre d'un renard ne dit-on pas. L'équipe sept reformée, avec un nouveau venu, on aurait pu penser que l'Uzumaki se serait énervé comme quoi c'était Sasuke qui devait être là. des clopes, il s'en fichait, du moment que le nouveau venu fasse la mission correctement et sans histoire. Bien que c'était à lui qu'il faut dire.

Ce fut lors d'une rentré de mission pèrieuse que Naruto au lieu de continuer à suivre son équipe était entré dans un bar en prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'un raffraichissement. Enfin,… il avait surtout envie de picoler à en oublier son nom. Bientôt suivit des trois autres, les verres s'enchainèrent avec une certaine rapidité. Malgré qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de boire, son senseï l'avait laissé boire comme les deux autres qui au bout de trois verres dormaient comme des bébés la tête posée sur le comptoir. Kakashi avait dû louer des chambres pour les poivreau, et lui aussi en était un pour le coup afin de ne pas rester au bar comme des andouilles. Il avait même tenté le blondinet de venir avec lui se reposer. Mais borné comme il était, l'Uzumaki ne décolla pas, il était limite devenu un pilier de bar. Actuellement le seul encore debout, Naruto était passé au saké, et puis, avec un démon en lui qui lui permettait d'assimiler une très grande partie d'alcool. Mais cette fois-ci, kyuubi ne le fit pas.

Seul devant son verre au bar, il n'avait pas senti la présence d'un homme se posant à ses côtés pour picoler aussi. Presque en train de rouler sous la table, Naruto tourna son visage vers l'homme qui venait de s'installer sans pour autant le reconnaître. Bien trop saoul pour percuter Itachi Uchiwa nunekin de son état venait de s'installer à ces côtés et il devait pas en mener large non plus. Lui-même n'avait pas reconnu le jinchuriki qu'il devait capturer. On dira que la boisson ne les rendaient pas maître de leurs cerveaux, car l'un l'aurait capturé tandis que l'autre aurait pris ses jambes à son cou rivalisant le quatrième pour la vitesse ou Kakashi pour acheter le nouveau icha icha paradise. Et puis, que faisait l'aîné des Uchiwa dans un bar miteux tel que celui-ci ? La raison ? C'était le seul endroit où il ne croiserait pas un seul des membres de l'akatsuki et de jinchuriki, enfin… Pour le dernier point on lui dira… Boire était une sorte de thérapie. Le brun avait donc pris l'habitude d'aller dans les bars pour être tranquille et surtout garder un peu de santé mentale parce que vivre au milieu de l'akatsuki rendrait dingue n'importe qui et il préférerait devenir un poivrot qu'un dingo.

Naruto regardait toujours son voisin se disant qu'il était sûr de le connaître mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où, alors il lui demanda :

\- Hé! On se connaît? dattebayo!

Itachi regarda le mec qui l'avait interpellé, se disant la même chose. Il avait déjà vu ce blond, mais où ? Là était la grande question, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir mais pas du tout. Dans tout cas ça devait pas être quelqu'un d'important si il avait un trou de mémoire quoique le mec blond était plutôt mignon. La tête penché légèrement sur le côté analysant le visage de ce blond à côté de lui. Des yeux avec une couleur singulière qui lui rappelait le quatrième. Bah de toute façon il commençait à voir double. Itachi commanda deux verres un pour lui et pour son comparse de boisson de la soirée.

Naruto riait avec ce mec qu'il trouvait très beau voir sexy... rectification... il était sexy quand cette foutu cape noir aux nuages rouges se retrouva au sol.

《Mais à quoi je pense putain... je vais devoir ralentir sur la bibine...》Pensa-t'il.

Mais bon quand on voit une nouvelle pinte de bière devant lui. Tout le mon sait que la loi universelle est de ne jamais refuser de l'alcool. L'argent et l'alcool étaient déjà ses deux vices autant pas en rajouter une troisième... Les deux hommes pourtant ennemis sans le savoir se retrouvèrent tellement loin dans l'alcool, que leurs langues se déliaient pour discuter de tout et de rien. Et se faire du rentre dedans de façon... pas vraiment des plus normal. Et sans même sans rendre compte

\- Un biscuit pour tremper dans le saké? Lâcha le noir.

Naruto l'avait regardé avec de grand yeux, ce mec le draguait avec une telle phrase. Pourtant, Itachi était tout à fait sérieux quand il avait demandé ça, pas une seule seconde il ne pensait à un possible double sens, c'est donc normal qu'il soit complètement largué quand Naruto se mit à rire.

\- T'es direct toi! Mais tu vois je suis pas un pervers ça je le laisse à mon maître.

L'homme de l'akatsuki le regardait complètement perdu et le blond se retrouva encore plus sur le cul.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as pas fait exprès? Ah dans ce cas désolé j'ai passé trop de temps avec Jiraya et maintenant je vois des doubles sens sexuels partout.

\- C'est sensé être quoi comme double sens?

Naruto n'y croyait pas il se cassa d'ailleurs la gueule de son tabouret à cause du choc, aucun gars dans la vingtaine ne peut être aussi innocent! Itachi essaya d'aider le blond à se relever mais il finit par tomber à cheval sur les hanches du blond. Le jinchuriki de kyuubi avait prit une teinte pivoine au niveau de ses joues et ce n'était pas du à l'alcool. L'homme était tellmeent proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle alcollisé sur son visage. Le nunekin regardait le visage du petit blond quelques instant avant de se relever en aidant correctement son ami de boisson. Du moins dans ca tête s'était correctement fait, mais il lui avait tiré la main avec une certaine force le faisant venir contre lui. Naruto le repoussa un peu pour se dégager marchant en titubant vers les chiottes. Il avait besoin de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Être aussi proche de quelqu'un était tout bonnement impossible ca ne lui arrivait pas ce genre de truc. Il ouvrit le robinet passant carrément sa tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Car plus la soirée passait, plus il trouvait cet inconnu sympatique et sexy. Sortant la tête de sous le jet d'eau, il respira fortement comme pour essayer de se desaouler.

\- Il m'arrive quoi? Se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Pourquoi tu me laisses en plan alors que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question?

Le noir l'avait suivit jusqu'au toilette, il n'aimait pas qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions, et quand il ne comprenait pas, il pouvait être irritable. Surtout si la personne en question s'enfuyait. Naruto s'était retourné d'un coup dans un cri de surprise avant d'essayer de répondre en baffouillant un peu :

\- Je... heu... oui... tu...

Le noir s'était approché bloquant le jinchuriki contre l'évier les mains de chaque côté. Toute irritation envolé rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescent

\- Si mignon... Dit l'aîné des Uchiwa dans un murmure.

Naruto n'arrivais plus à réfléchir il sentait son corps se réchauffer et son coeur s'accélère et il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Par tout les dieux il ne savait pas si il voulait que le brun continue de s'approcher comme il le faisait ou si il voulait qu'il recule... Itachi était maintenant collé au corp du petit blond trop mignon et il lui susurre dans l'oreille.

\- Alors tu m'explique le double sens de tremper un biscuit dans le saké?

Une boule s'était formé dans la gorge de Naruto, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Cette voix rauque et basse le fit frissonner avec un noeud dans l'estomac. Son regard embrumé plongé dans celui de son compagnon de picole qui était devenu incendiaire. Pourtant l'Uchiwa n'avait pas enclenché son sharingan, il était venu tout Seul et voir ce mec trembler sous sa voix l'excita d'avantage. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi la partie basse de son anatomie c'était réveillé à la vue de ce petit blond timide. Son sexe bien réveillé collé à l'entre jambe de Naruto qui ne parlait toujours pas.

\- J attends une réponse...

\- Je...

Le jinchuriki se mit à déglutir lentement avant de lui répondre.

\- C est s'envoyé en l'air.

\- Hum intéressant! Est ce une proportion?

Naruto déglutit, il était sur que s'il n'était pas saoul il aurait eu une crise de panique. Pourtant coincé entre le lavabo et ce mec aux yeux rouges qui lui était vaguement familier il se sentait bien chaud et en sécurité. L'alcool ralentissait ses pensées et faisait tomber ses inhibitions, donc il fit ce qu'il désirait vraiment au fond de lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Se collant un peu plus au brun avant de lever la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur la bouche du noir. Une sorte d'électricité passa entre eux quand le premier baiser fut échangé, or quand le jinchuriki se décolla légèrement pour regarder l'homme qui le bloquait toujours, il comprit rapidement se qu'il venait de faire. Prit de panique, le blond essaya d'échapper à son inconnu de beuverie. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Itachi avait cerclé la taille de l'adolescent avec poigne pour reprendre le baiser qui fut plus que chaste mêlant sa langue à celui-ci. Les lèvres de cet inconnu blond étaient douces et voluptueuses. Kami-sama c'était tellement bon. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'embrasser si le deuxième cerveau qui venait de se mettre en route en deux décenies d'existences.

Ni une ni deux, il tira le petit blond pour s'enfermer dans une des toilettes se mettant à le ploter. Il caressait son corps de ses larges mains rugueuses qui étaient passées sous les vêtements de Naruto. Le jinchuriki l'embrassait avec une tel avidité répondant au noir, n'ayant plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait ouvert le pantalon du nunekin. Plongeant sa main dedans pour jouer avec le sexe tendu avec plaisir, Itachi faisant de même. Leurs gestes se faisaient naturellement comme si ils savaient quoi faire.  
Le noir se servit de la dernière once de son intelligence qui disparaissait sous l'alcool et la luxure pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et les emmener dans un shunsin no jutsu dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour la nuit. L'Uchiwa n'étant pas à son maximum, ils atterrirent en trébuchant pour s'effondrer et heureusement le lit était derrière eux, amortissant leur chute. Chute ne stoppa pas l'akatsukien qui se mit sur le blond continuant à le peloter, ce foutu t-shirt en maille qui le dérangeait. Il le déchira avec kunai pour se jeter comme un affamé sur le torse découvert pour le lécher sous toute les coutures.

Naruto etait au paradis pour un jinchuuriki orphelin comme lui sentir autant d'empressement envers lui était nouveau et très agréable, lui qui avait toujours été rejeté se sentait maintenant désiré, chose qu'il n'aurai jamais pensé vivre dans toute sa sombre existence. Le blond s'était donc accroché à son inconnu comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant. Les baisers enflammés, les larges mains qui caressaient sa peau. Son corps ondulait contre le bellâtre. Bellâtre qui grognait comme un animal dans le type loup quand leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Une nuit torride s'annonçait entre eux.

A l alcool quel nectar délicieux qui enivre les sens et qui nous fait faire des putain de troue noir! C est donc avec un mal de crâne que les amants d'une nuit s'étaient réveillés, se rhabillant lentement pour aller chacun de leurs côtés sans croiser le regard de l'autre de peur de voir leur bêtises dû à l alcool en face à face. Mais ce qu' ils ne savaient pas... c est qu'un tatouage dû à l'union charnelle s'était créé dans leur dos. Naruto avait hérité d un dessin de plusieurs corbeaux qui s'envollaient en commençant pas le bas du dos allant jusqu'à l'épaule dans les ton noirs et rouge. Tandis que Itachi avait un grand dessin de plusieurs vagues d'un bleus éclatant se transformant en typhon tirant vers les gris bleu.

Le blond rejoignit son cher senseï et ses coéquipier rapidement une fois habillé jusqu' au camp de base qu'ils avaient été construit dans une forêt en lisière du village de la feuille. uNe fois rentrée et lavé, Naruto avait rejoint l'ermite au source chaude qui essayait de faire du voyaurisme pour pas changer. Jiraya le regardait arriver et quand il vit ses cernes et ses cheveux en pétards il compris que son filleul avait fait la fête la vieille et qu'il en payait les conséquences, bizarre que Kyubi ne l'ai pas guéri de sa gueule de bois. Enfin le gamin comprendrais peut être enfin qu'il devait arrêter de lui percer les tympans avec sa voix criarde! Mais maintenant c'était l'heure de la vengeance!

\- HÉ GAKI COMMENT VA? BONNE SOIRÉE HIER OH OUI SÛREMENT VU QUE TU N'AS PLUS DE T-SHIRT !

\- Jiraya... moins fort bordel...

Il se massait les tempes comme si sa vie était en danger. Il avait mal au coeur et pendant que le sennin se foutait de sa gueule il retira sa veste orange merdique lassant voir son tatouage. Ce qui eut dont de faire taire le vieux pervers quelques seconde avant de hurler de surprise faisant grogner le blond. Jiraya interrogeait Naruto et tomba sur le cul des résultats, non seulement Naruto s'était cuiter la veille mais il avait fait des galipettes avec quelqu'un, lui qui malgré les apparences était une des personnes les plus réservé que le sanin connaissait. Mais le pire c'était que le blond avait couché avec un autre garçon et qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui c'était! Le sage des crapaud décida donc d'omettre de prévenir le blond de son tatouage et de sa signification

De son côté Itachi était rentré à la base les cheveux en pagaille le cou marqué de morsure et de suçon. Il avait perdu sa cape son élastique et il souffrait des cheveux. Tobi regarda Itachi rentrer dans la base de l'akatsuki et en voyant son aspect échevelé et la manière dont il se tenait le crâne sa soirée de la veille avait du être assez folle. C'était bien Obito l'avait vu grandir ce gamin et autant il ne regrettait aucunement de suivre les plans de Madara autant parfois il avait mal au coeur en regardant Itachi ou Naruto ses deux là l'avait toucher et il avait ruiner leurs vies. Alors il était content qu'itachi s'amuse enfin un peu c'était de son âge de faire la fête et de rentrer le lendemain avec une gueule de bois et des sucons partout. L'Uchiwa remercia l'homme masqué de le lui apporter de quoi faire passer son mal de crâne avant de se coucher torse nu sur le ventre dans son lit après avoir prit les aspirines. Rendant visible le tatouage au yeux d'Obito.

\- Par tout les kami!

\- Moins fort putain!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Pairing : Itachi x Naruto

Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu, MAIS EN CE MOMENT ELLE EST ABSENTE. Elle sera corrigée quand il faut.

Note d'auteur : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais je n'ai personne pour me corriger pendant un petit moment.

RER:

Capupln: Merci d'avoir été la première personne à lire le premier chapitre! Je suis contente que tu attendes la suite.

Bibidu13: Jespère que tu trouveras le deuxième chapitre aussi super que le premier.

Amicalement votre Amaranphine

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Naruto avait un peu le vague à l'âme, il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Enfin seul le visage de l inconnu semblait flou. Il n'y avait que les yeux de celui ci qui l'obsédaient. Sa première fois c'était pourtant bien passée, mais il aurait aimé savoir qui était cet inconnu. Connaître son nom, retrouver son visage, même si c'était l'histoire d'une nuit, il avait envie que ce moment reste graver en lui. Cette voix grave et ses yeux incendiaire allaient surement peupler ses nuits à venir. L'ermite des crapauds avait beau lui demander des détails sur sa nuit plus que torride, il ne décochait pas vraiment la mâchoire. Il se tenait la tête, essayant de se rappeler du visage, tentant de donner une forme au trait du visage flou. Mais rien, tout ce qu'il voyait était des yeux rouges brillant dans la nuit.

\- Ero-sennin… Puisque je vous dis que je ne me rappelle pas du visage de l'homme avec qui j'ai couché… J'ai tellement bu et tout ce que je me rappelle c'est de sa voix grave et de ses yeux rouge sang.

\- Moi qui te pensais hétéro et que tu reluquerais plus tard les filles dans leur bain en ma compagnie.

\- Pervers ! Et moi aussi je me pensais hétéro…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, peut-être qu'il avait longtemps pensé aimer sa coéquipière, or il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence il y a un moment déjà qu'avec elle, c'était juste de l'amitié fraternelle. Il avait essayé de regarder Hinata mais rien non plus avec elle. Il était même parti pour penser qu'il devait être asexué. Et qu'il allait finir comme Jiraya le coté pervers en moins. Or hier, il avait eu des réactions complètement folles au contact de cet homme. Et à y repenser maintenant, il devait être gay, mais il n'avait jamais regardé les hommes jusqu'à cette folle nuit qu'il avait passé avec cet inconnu. En son fort intérieur, il avait envie de le revoir. Mais à quel prix ? C'était une histoire sans lendemain, il ne savait même pas qui il était. Il soupira fortement se disant qu'il aurait dû regarder à quoi ressemblait son visage ce matin. Il aurait dû lui dire quelque chose. Sauf que les mots lui manquaient par la gêne qu'il avait ressenti.  
Jiraya regardait son élève qui semblait être en plein tourment, il posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave de préférer les hommes. Tu as le droit. Mais, tu le reverras cet homme.  
\- Comment pouvez vous en être si sûr ero-sennin ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble…  
\- Il y a bien des détails qui fait que tu sais à quoi il pourrait ressembler non ? Comme les yeux rouges. Assez singulier d'ailleurs.  
\- Ouais peut-être… Je vais rentrer j'ai besoin de me reposer…

Naruto prit sa veste qu'il garda sur l'un de ses avant bras, il marcha lentement vers la direction de son appartement. Ne faisant pas attention au regard lancé à son encontre. Il réfléchissait, essayant de se rappeler de certaine chose. Il se rappelle de l'alcool dans le souffle de cet homme, ses baisers brûlants, des cheveux longs et noirs, des yeux rouges comme le sang brillant dans la nuit. Ses mains rugueuses qui le touchent, une voix grave qui lui donnait des frissons et qui lui en donnait encore en cet instant. Le jinchuriki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était devant la porte de son appartement. Il finit par rentrer, passant dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Or que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit du noir dans son dos. Il essaya par tout le moyen de regarder avant de prendre un deuxième miroir et devoir enfin le tatouage de corbeau.

\- C'est quoi ça putain ?

Il abandonna sa douche, se rhabillant rapidement allant voir le vieux pervers, il devait savoir quelque chose là-dessus. C'était le mec le plus vieux qu'il connaissait. De plus ça ressemblait à un tatouage, mais pas au toucher. Beaucoup trop lisse trop doux. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Kiba. IL lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour retrouver Jiraya et quand il le vit il lui demanda des explications. Le vieux se mit à rire fortement et à gorge déployée. Ce gamin était trop drôle, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et heureusement pour lui il avait pris le livre de la légende qu'il ouvrit pour montrer à l'Uzumaki. Le blond prit le rouleau se mettant à lire silencieusement la légende.

oOo

Dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, le porteur du Sharingan avait dormi quelques heures après que son oncle l'ait laissé enfin tranquille. Il s'était réveillé moins nauséeux, mais il avait toujours la tête du : _《_ _j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie »._ Itachi partit dans sa salle de bain en étirant ses muscles de bras. Son corps n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux qu'en cet instant. Il se regarda furtivement dans la glace, remarquant les morsures et les suçons qu'il avait dans son cou et les épaules. Lentement il passa une main sur les marques sur sa peau avec un fin sourire en coin. Ça avait été une nuit des plus bizarres de sa vie mais aussi la meilleure. Bon il ne se rappelait pas du comment et du pourquoi. Mais l'essentiel y était, à part le foutu visage de cet homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il ne voyait que deux grands yeux bleus magnifiques et profonds comme l'océan. Il s'était plongé dans ce regard corps et âme, et pendant sa sieste de l'après-midi, il en avait rêvé. Le porteur du Sharingan se mit doucement à soupirer quand sachant qu'il ne rêverait jamais cet homme. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal en soi. Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la douche, il entraperçut son dos.

\- Par tous les Kamis ! C'est quoi ce truc !

L'Uchiwa avait tellement parlé fort, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier. Et puis Uchiwa oblige, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient maître de leurs émotions. Tout le repère avait pu l'entendre si bien que Tobi alias Obito était revenu dans la chambre de son cher neveu.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? Demandât-'il gentiment mais aussi sur le coup de la surprise.  
\- ça ! C'est quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été me faire tatouer !  
\- Un très beau tatouage!  
-Merci j'ai vu !

Obito se mit doucement à rire en voyant le visage décontenancé du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bien-sûr la patience d'Itachi n'était pas là, un effet de la gueule de bois dirons-nous. Et patience mise à rude épreuve, il avait enclenché ses Sharingans prêt à les utiliser contre son oncle.

\- Calmes toi Itachi je vais tout t'expliquer. Va te laver je t'attends dans la chambre.

Obito sortit de la salle de bain allant s'installer sur le lit attendant le jeune homme qui revint le plus vite possible sans pour autant regarder son dos essayant de voir ce qui était tatoué. Ne voyant pas très bien il utilisa un clone qu'il mit dos à lui pour bien voir. Des vagues et un typhon. Le dessin était doux, calme et en même temps fort et cruel. Il détaillait le tatouage des yeux essayant de comprendre avant de finalement abandonner pour faire disparaitre le clone et s'habiller. Retrouvant son oncle qui lui dit de s'asseoir pour qu'il écoute ses explications.

\- Et bien ce que tu as dans le dos, signifie que tu es complémentaire avec quelqu'un. Un peu comme la pluie et le sol pour faire fleurir l'herbe, les fleurs etc… Je ne pensais jamais voir un tel dessin de toute ma vie.  
\- Je ne te suis pas…  
\- Comment t'expliquer… Ce que tu as dans le dos, ton partenaire de la veille là aussi… Et tout provient d'une très vieille légende bien avant l'ère des ninjas…. Je ne sais pas trop mais tout ce que je peux te dire. C'est que si tu ne le retrouves pas au plus vite ou que lui ne te retrouve pas, vous mourrez tous les deux.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt Obito ?  
\- J'attendais que tu sois rétabli de ta gueule de bois.

Itachi n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des contes, mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait toujours une vérité enfermé en celle-ci. Surtout quand la légende en question mettait en scène un tatouage dans le dos. Il prit ses affaires de ninjas, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. A peine fut-il équipé, qu'il se volatilisa comme par magie.

\- Et bien… Espérons que ça se passe bien pour toi mon neveu. Car si elle ne t'accepte pas, tu en mourras aussi…

Il savait qu'il parlait dans le vide, il aurait aimé que son neveu n'ait jamais cette marque. Elle était le signe du bien comme du mal. Et rien ne pourrait prédire ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Ses plans pourraient tomber à l'eau, comme être abouti.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aime juste écrire des fics.

Pairing : Itachi x Naruto

Correctrice : Ma bêta toujours absente, qui serait un amour pour me corriger ?

Note d'auteur : Vraiment ce chapitre est un peu siphonné.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _« En des temps jadis oubliés, deux êtres issus de l'ombre et de la lumière se trouveront. Tôt ou tard, ils se croiseront avant de s'unir charnellement. Ils peuvent s'aimer comme se haïr mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent vivre séparément. Un lien tellement unique les relie, de cœur comme de corps. Ce tatouage représentant ce que l'autre est, en est la preuve la plus flagrante. Le temps passa mais jamais cette légende fut oubliée. C'était dans un parc où l'homme descendant de l'ombre vit apparaître un être de lumière tomber du ciel. Tout était brillant comme si le soleil avait pointé son nez avec intensité. L'homme de l'ombre rattrapa cet être et quand il fut dans ses bras, il remarqua de grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé. Il venait d'attraper un ange._

 _Décidé à le ramener avec lui, l'homme descendant de l'ombre le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien dans ses bras. Tel une princesse rentrant avec lui, les ailes traînant sur le sol, l'ange semblait inconscient dû à sa chute. Une fois qu'il fut installé dans le divan par son sauveur, l'ombre passa lentement une main dans les cheveux blonds de cet être surnaturelle dégageant son front afin de voir son visage en entier. Et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit deux orbes d'un bleu profond qui le sondaient. Il avait trouvé ce regard magnifique, le plus beau de tous. Il s'y perdait, il savait que cet ange serait sa perte. Il l'aida tout le long de la convalescence, et quand l'ange fut capable de se déplacer, parler et vivre sans son aide. Celui-ci se mit à parler._

 _\- Je m'appelle Iroh. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
\- Akira. Lui répondit l'homme de l'ombre._

 _Ils s'étaient serrés la main comme présentation, un sourire franc et large pour l'un. L'autre un peu plus réservé. L'ange lui parla de comment il était tombé sur terre. Il avait entendu qu'ici bas, les hommes pouvaient s'aimer. Trouver l'âme sœur et être en parfaite harmonie. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? L'ange voulait être aimé par une personne, qu'il soit spécial à ses yeux, trouver son âme sœur. L'homme de l'ombre ne croyait pas aux âmes sœur, mais si cet être issu de lumière lui disait qu'il voudrait en trouver une, il l'aiderait. Isaac regarda ses ailes les caressant une dernière fois avant de donner un couteau qu'il trouva dans la cuisine._

 _\- Si je veux passer inaperçu, tu dois me les couper._

 _Akira prit le couteau d'une main sûre, posant une dernière fois la question si c'était le bon choix. Quand l'ange lui confirma que oui, il n'hésita plus une seconde. Un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres. Oui, il allait capturer cet ange. Mais le destin en décida autrement… L'être de l'ombre avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Iroh le regarde, le remarque. Mais rien n'y fait, celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit frère. Frère qui semblait très heureux de prendre le dessus sur Théodore. Petit à petit l'homme de l'ombre dépérissait à regarder le couple._

 _\- Pourquoi lui ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi Iroh ? Je suis là depuis le tout début ! Je suis ici pour toi. Choisis moi ! Tu fais une énorme erreur ! Je t'en conjure._

 _Des mots qu'il aimerait dire, mais aucun ne sortaient de sa gorge. Il regardait l'union de son frère bien-aimé et de l'ange dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. A la fin de la cérémonie, il se retira sans pour autant accorder un dernier regard sombre et désespéré à l'ange. Il marcha vers la falaise bordé par l'océan. Il regarda le soleil se couché laissant place à l'astre lunaire, il se tourna dos à l'eau avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide avec pour dernière phrase._

 _\- Si seulement j'avais un ange pour une seul nuit d'amour. Si seulement tu étais mon ange._

 _Le corps de Akira s'écrasa sur les récifs, les yeux fermés, inerte. La vie avait quitté son corps et quand l'ange le retrouva après avoir compris sa terrible erreur… Il ne put en subir d'avantage qu'il utilisa sa dernière grâce pour que leurs âmes se retrouvent avant de le rejoindre dans le tombeau de l'océan._

 _Fin. »_

Naruto avait lu la légende avec une tel rapidité qu'il l'a relu plusieurs fois, pour bien comprendre. Mais de quel côté était-il ? L'ombre ou la lumière ? IL était aussi sceptique par cette histoire complètement à dormir debout. IL ne savait pas trop comment se sortir de là.

\- Jiraya-senseï ?  
\- mmh ?  
\- Il y a un moyen pour que je ne subisse pas la même chose ?  
\- Malheureusement non gamin… Surtout que toi tu seras celui qui déclenchera soit le bonheur soit le malheur. Un peu comme Roméo et Juliet.  
\- Vous savez qui s'est pas vrai ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Celui qui m'est destiné, celui avec qui j'ai couché hier soir ?

Jiraya ne dit rien préférant se taire sur le coup. Pouvait-il lui dire que l'homme avec qui il avait couché était un Uchiwa ? Avait-il le droit d'interférer entre deux être qui doivent se découvrir et se retrouver de part les sciecles qui les ont séparé ? L'ermite des crapauds se mit doucement à soupirer. Un jour, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard comme sa descendence.

\- Viens près de moi gamin, je vais te raconter certaines choses. Notament sur tes parents et sur qui je suis en réalité pour toi. Mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre sous aucun pretexte. C'est claire Naruto ?  
\- Limpide.  
\- Et bien tout a commencé avant ta naissance, je connaissais tes parents, nous étions bon amis. J'ai aussi été le Senseï de ton père. Et ta mère le considérait pas à cet époque. Pour elle il était peu digne de confiance et rêveur. Car son grand rêve était de devenir Hokage. Mais un jour il sauva ta mère et elle tomba amoureuse de celui-ci. L'un comme l'autre trouvait un équilibre jusqu'à se marier et t'avoir. Tu as les traits physique te ton père, la malice de ta mère quand tu t'apprettes à faire une betises ou quand tu as une idée complètement folle pendant un combat. Comme ton père tu es doux gentil et honnête. Mais tu sais te montrer déterminé et ferme quand il le faut Car comme lui tu aimes ce village et ces habitants. Tu as hérité du dynamisme et du coté pipelette de ta mère. Quand elle était enceinte de toi, j'ai écris un livre que ton père à lu jusqu'au bout. Et le nom du personnage principale était Naruto. Ils ont trouvé le nom tellement génial qu'ils devait te le donner pour que tu sois aussi fort que celui de mon livre en me désignant juste après comme ton parrain. Non je n'ai pas encore fini…. Après tu pourras parler. Car je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ce qui je suis en réalité pour toi ni même qui sont tes parents à cause du conseil. Mais…. Ton père est devenu hokage et ta mère était le deuxième jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Minato Namikaze le Yondaime dit l'éclair jaune et Kushina Uzumaki dite Habanero la sanglante. Tu es le fils de l'homme qui a sacrifié sa vie, celle de sa femme et enfin la tienne pour la survie du village. Voulant que tu sois le héro. Mais tu n'as eu que le mépris et la violence. Mais gardes en tête que ton père et ta mère t'aimaient ou plutôt t'aiment profondément de la haut.

Naruto avait tout écouté sans jamais l'interrompre, il aimait entendre parler de ses parents, de savoir qu'il avait hérité des traits physique et caractère des deux côtés. Car même, si il n'avait jamais été élevé par eux, il était eux dans un sens. Et plus les confidence avançait, plus le blond avait du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie, de tristesse ? Tout était mélangé, il était le fils de deux grands héros. Avec une loi interdisant qu'on lui dise qui il était en réalité. Il garderait ça au plus profond de lui pour ne pas que son parrain soit mis en cause. Et si ça se sait, il dira que le démon qu'il habrite lui à tout dis. Ce qui était crédible.

\- Merci de m'avoir tout dit. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens mais je suis heureux d'être né pour une fois. Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai encore de la famille parce que tu es là et Tsunade Bachan est comme une tante un grand-mère.

Naruto s'était levé venant prendre son parrain dans les bras, il réclamait un calin, un peu de douceur qui avait tant manqué depuis toutes ces années. L'ero-sennin se mit à rire en l'entendant pleurer tout en lui caressant la tignasse. Il jouait peut-être pour la première fois son parrain Mais il avait bien fait de tout lui dire, Naruto avait beaucoup grandi, et il n'y avait aucune once de haine en cet être de lumière. Si on mettait de côté de le démon à neuf queues.

\- Par contre tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose…  
\- Quoi donc gamin ?  
\- J'ai couché avec qui hier soir ?  
\- Tu perds pas le Nord toi !  
\- Jamais !

Jiraya et lui s'était mis à rire de bon cœur pendant que le jinchuriki s'était éloigné doucement de lui essuyant ses larmes. Le sage ne lui répondit pas sur qui s'était car, il devrait malheureusement le retrouver par lui-même, qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'interférer dans cette histoire. Par contre, il lui dit une petite indication.

\- Tu disais qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Alors tout ce que je te dirais, c'est que ce n'est pas sa couleur des yeux de bases.  
\- Pardon ? Le mec avait bien les yeux rouges sang… Je me serais trompé ?

Le blond se frotta le menton de sa main gauche cherchant une explication avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Bah… Je risque de le rencontrer si je comprends bien, avec la légende on sera toujours attiré l'un part l'autre quoi qu'on fasse.  
\- Tu as tout compris gamin.  
\- Merci Jiraya… Je vais te laisser à ton espionnage.

Il prit le livre pour l'emmener avec lui, il aimerait bien trouver au plus vite à qui appartenait les yeux qu'il avait vu.

\- Naruto attrapes !

Un objet fut lancé et habillement le blond attrapa l'objet avant de voir que c'était un ocarina.

\- C'était à ton père, il en jouait très bien. Il te revient à présent.

Naruto lui promit qu'il apprendrait à en jouer même si ça lui prendrait des années pour le faire avant de partir.


End file.
